


Daydreams

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Bodhi wonders what a life with all three of them would be like.





	

He sees the way they look at one another, and he wonders if they know. It isn’t even the physical between them (and they have every right to feel that, because damn has Bodhi never seen two more perfect people in his life), but it’s how Cassian’s jaw sets a little harder when Jyn speaks of battle-fire and glory. It’s the way his eyes burn with pride, and his shoulders straighten, and his back pike-stiffens when she talks about the blow they could deal to the Empire.

Cassian is more in love with Jyn’s fervour and her mind and her heart than he is her body. He’s a dreamer, Bodhi can tell. He lives for the freedom, and for the Ideals, the Goals, the Future.

Jyn, meanwhile, hasn’t understood what the Dream involves: it has nightmares and tentacles and hooded faces and lying for years. It means killing and running and dust and hot and cold. Or maybe she sees it now, because her attention is on Cassian when she thinks no one is looking. He is what she wasn’t able to be, and she knows it.

Bodhi can’t imagine being either of them: losing their families so young. He had been cradled by Jedha before he threw himself into the Empire’s arms. He hadn’t known loss the way they had, and his scars are fresher than theirs, but the wound runs deep and jagged into him as he remembers the roar of the land rising up to merge with the sky.

He hadn’t been fast enough. He hadn’t been fast enough to save his home. If he’d managed to convince Saw… if Galen had given him the holo sooner…

That’s all in the past. He can’t take it back, and he can’t save Jedha. It’s gone, and no amount of tears will put out those fires, even if he wept for a thousand years. She’s gone. She’s gone.

Right now, though, sitting with them… he entertains a fantasy of a life he knows will never happen. It’s a bright future, one with a large home and with no looming balls threatening to disintegrate them down to their component parts. There is no price on their heads, and no Danger that needs to be Defeated.

Just a home, filled with happy people.

Cassian, he imagines, would be the best cook. He’d throw in bits of things you wouldn’t imagine, cobbling together something fantastic from whatever he had to hand. He’d be the one to come up with solutions to problems, or fix anything around the house.

Jyn would be the one to insist on fresh sheets, and to open the windows and demand more light. She’d play loud music and insist on driving the speeder fast. Her clothing would always seem to be thrown together, and always, somehow, work.

K2 would probably have to move in. He’d complain about it, but he’d probably be happy that Cassian was happy? Bodhi doesn’t know him well enough to tell. He likes to think that K2 has Cassian’s best interests at what passes for his heart, though.

Bodhi likes the thought of the three of them like this, together. Cassian would kiss softly, gently. Jyn would be the fierce one. Cassian would whisper sweet words of caring. Jyn would order you to go faster, harder. Cassian’s scruff would burn your thighs, and Jyn’s tongue would lap it better. They’d both put their all into everything, but Bodhi can’t quite picture himself in the middle, no matter how hard he tries. (And does he ever try.)

He loves them both, and he’s only just met them. He just can’t imagine how they could ever love him as much as they could love one another, though, and… 

That’s the bit that hurts the most. 

So he watches, and he wonders, and he wishes, and he knows.

He’d be happy as long as they were, even if it meant without him. He’d be happy they were happy. Maybe he can help them get there…


End file.
